


POR TI, DOY TODO | ATAV

by irohny



Category: Argentina tierra de amor y venganza (TV)
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, M/M, Other, amistad, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sido de él?
Relationships: Torcuato Ferreyra & Aldo Moretti
Kudos: 3





	POR TI, DOY TODO | ATAV

Lo odiaba, profundamente. Cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba de ira contenida con cada segundo que debía soportar a su lado, sus oídos dolían con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, sus manos se apretaban con cada roce que debía dejar pasar. Torcuato, el monstruo, se acercaba a él como quien busca un amigo, y le sonreía con una liviandad que Aldo repudiaba.

¿Cómo dormía por las noches? ¿Cómo, sabiendo que su esposa lo detestaba, que su niño no era realmente suyo, que su vida dependía de mentiras? ¿Cómo, estando tan rodeado de muerte y sangre y sed de venganza?

—Estoy muy contento de tenerte conmigo, Aldo —decía él, el monstruo sin alma, mirándolo con ojos suaves, intentando tocarlo con manos tranquilas.

Y Aldo sonreía con cinismo. ¿Contento él, de algo tan sano como la amistad? Torcuato, el monstruo, seguía a su lado, expectante y luminoso, como si realmente creyera que él quería estar en su presencia. Ferreyra, el matón, esperó por su respuesta con algo parecido a la esperanza brillando en su cara, sirviendo una copa del vino más fino para él, ofreciéndole el sillón más cómodo en la intimidad de su oficina.

Aldo sólo asintió, recibiendo la copa y disimulando una mueca cuando sus dedos rozaron los del mafioso. Torcuato, el despiadado, siguió hablándole y mirándolo como si lo apreciara de verdad, como si cada segundo a su lado valiera más que toda su fortuna robada.

—Te habrás dado cuenta que no soy un hombre de muchos amigos. Podés imaginarte los motivos por los que la gente prefiere tenerme lejos —empezó a decir, y Aldo contuvo una carcajada irónica por el oscurecimiento en los ojos anteriormente iluminados del monstruo. Por Dios, era un ser despreciable, y dolorosamente solitario. Aldo no permitió ser engañado por esa fachada, porque sólo de eso se trataba.

—Pero vos, Aldo, vos siempre estuviste cerca de mí, durante los dos años más importantes de mi vida —confesó, volteando en su dirección, dejando que el cariño se deslizara por su lengua como si supiera lo que realmente significaba.

Aldo bebió para no hablar, para no gritar. Para no vomitar el asco de presenciar lo que parecía ser un monstruo sensibilizándose, haciéndose pasar por un humano como cualquier otro. Cínico, sádico: sólo merecía la muerte.

—Por eso, y por cantidad de cosas más, quiero obsequiarte esto —se acercó, extendiendo en su diestra una caja de terciopelo negro—, porque sos mi amigo, y vales más que todo lo que pueda comprar.

Moretti tembló cuando abrió la caja y vio un reloj, esplendoroso y notoriamente costoso. Incluso era personalizado, mandado a hacer especialmente para él, supo decirlo por el grabado en la parte posterior, cuando lo tomó en sus dedos. Lo miró, lo miró tanto que cuando devolvió la mirada al hombre que tenía en frente, sintió un ligero mareo.

Torcuato sonreía con los restos de lo que parecía una buena persona, de un perturbado cuyo anhelo más profundo era nada más y nada menos que un abrazo sincero. Y Aldo se lo dio, porque si bien era un monstruo horroroso, que vino a este mundo para causar dolor, también logró transmitirle una necesidad de cariño que no podía ser propia de un ser insensible.

En su abrazo, Aldo quiso hablarle, quiso pedirle. Sabiendo que tenía el poder, el amor del inalcanzable y frío corazón maltrecho del monstruo. Más no pudo. En cambio, lo apretó en sus brazos como si mereciera el gesto, y porque quizás lo había convencido de que lo hacía.

—El mundo hubiera sido mejor si este monstruo no hubiera nacido —dijo la voz de Bruno, trayéndolo al presente, a la realidad en la que Torcuato Ferreyra ya no existía entre los vivos.

Aldo Moretti apretó el obsequio en su mano y la tristeza oculta en su pecho, porque si bien lo había odiado hasta el cansancio, si bien había deseado esta muerte que hoy llegaba con la desilusión de un niño que recibe un juguete que deseaba con fuerzas y luego terminó aburriéndolo, también había mirado y encontrado en él algo nimio pero verdadero, un puro sentimiento de algo que conocía como amor, sepultado metros debajo de tierra sucia, al igual que su dueño.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —preguntó, y se arrepintió por la mirada llameante en confusión de su amigo.

Torcuato, el humano que nunca se permitió ser, se había llevado consigo una parte de Aldo, y con ella la respuesta a su pregunta.

¿Qué hubiera sido de él?


End file.
